There is a wide range of speakers, wherein audio power enables cones or diaphragms vibrating and resonating with ambient air to generate sound through galvanomagnetic effect, piezoelectric effect or electrostatic effect.
Speakers with conventional structures comprise diaphragms and a driving unit. Wherein the driving unit comprise a center suspension, which is typically disposed under the first diaphragm to prevent the product from polarization. Typically, several round diaphragms are utilized, and connecting rods penetrate through the diaphragms and connect the diaphragms together. However, air leakage occurs at the opening through which the connecting rods penetrate the diaphragms due to air draught, resulting in leakage effects, such as, intermodulation, harmonic distortion and turbulent noise which results in poor sound quality.
In order to solve the problem of air leakage, diaphragms are connected by inner connecting rods and outer connecting rods, in such a way that the connecting rods do not penetrating through the diaphragms. However, as connecting rods are utilized, there is a new problem of airtightness between the front and rear cavities, that is, the rear cavity of the speaker being in communication with the front cavity formed between the housings and connected by the outer connecting rods. Nevertheless, the front and rear cavities of the speaker are required to be separated to enable the rear cavity of the speaker to form a completely sealed rear cavity. Thus, based on the case that the housings are connected by outer connecting rods, the structure of the speaker is required to be improved.